A typical cone crusher comprises an offset cone head which gyrates about a central axis. To protect the cone head from wear, a mantle is attached to and overlies the cone head. During operation as the cone head gyrates about the central axis rock is crushed between the mantle and a bowl liner. The mantle has a substantially frusto conical shape with an opening at a small diameter end. The opening has a tapered surface that decreases in diameter in a direction toward a large diameter end of the mantle. The mantle is attached to the cone head by a torch ring (a washer) that contacts the tapered opening of the mantle, and a mantle nut that passes through the washer and threadingly engages a mantle bolt. A protective mantle nut cap/feed plate overlies and is normally bolted to the mantle nut. The mantle and mantle nut are typically spot welded in two or three locations to the torch ring.
The mantle requires regular replacement due to wear. In order to replace a worn mantle, the mantle nut cap is removed, and the torch ring cut with an oxy torch. The cutting of the torch ring enables the mantle nut to be more easily removed. In order to now lift the mantle from the cone head, lifting lugs are welded onto the mantle. The lugs are generally manufactured on site using readily available materials which are unlikely to be load rated. Due to the type of steel used in the manufacture of mantles, the welding process requires specialised procedures and welding consumables otherwise the weld will become brittle and fail. There have been many instances over the years where mantles have detached from the lugs during lifting due to poor quality welding creating substantial hazard and causing injuries such as amputation of feet.
While new mantles are often provided with lifting points cast into them, some need to be cut off before use while others simply wear away during use. The present invention was developed to provide an alternate mechanism and method for lifting mantles that can be used on a new or worn mantle.